


I Wish You Would

by Holly_Spell



Series: Writing Prompts [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Lams - Freeform, M/M, Taylor Swift - Freeform, break-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:51:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7898677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holly_Spell/pseuds/Holly_Spell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Writing Prompt: Write a short story based on one of your favourite songs.</p><p>This story is inspired by I Wish You Would by Taylor Swift which is an amazing song!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wish You Would

   It started out the way all other worrying conversations start. It started with the dreaded four words. The four word kiss of death. We need to talk. He had said them so nonchalantly across the dinner table. They had been talking about something trivial. They had just been laughing about the circus that was coming to town when John’s face had dropped and said the kiss of death.

   Alexander had tried to not get up and run. It had taken everything in his willpower to not cry. He had just shut down every piece of himself and detached himself from the situation. 

   John was no longer John the love of his life. John was just some nameless director who didn’t like the way that his lines were delivered. There was no connection between them, just constructive criticism to make Alexander a better actor. 

   “What do you want to talk about?” Alexander had said, smiling brightly. John had swallowed and looked down at the table.

   “Something isn’t working between us,” John had said. Alexander sucked in a breath. He had known that something was off. Alexander had been hot and cold and John had been busy at the hospital. They had almost never talked. They had eaten dinner together on occasion. Alexander was always emotionally exhausted and John had always tried to understand, but now he was done trying. 

   “What do you mean,” Alexander had said quietly, refusing to make eye contact. John had looked at him harshly.

   “You know what I mean,” John had said. And it was true, Alexander did know what he meant. He felt it too. 

   “I have to go home,” Alexander had said abruptly. He had stood up and washed his dishes in the sink. He had put his coat on and rushed out of the door. John had never moved from his spot.

* * *

 

   John had called, not necessarily apologizing, but more asking Alexander if he were alright. 

    Alexander had shouted at John and asked why he even cared. Alexander had hung up and thrown his phone at the wall, leaving so many words unsaid. He had missed John so much.

* * *

 

A month had passed and John still felt guilty. He had ruined a good thing, possibly the best thing that he had ever, and would ever, have. On the one month anniversary of when they had broken up, John didn't do the thing that most people would do. He didn’t go out drinking. He didn’t cry in his bed. He didn’t stalk all of Alexander’s social media. He went for a drive. He drove up to the aquarium that he had worked at all throughout college and med school and sat there. 

He sat staring at the animals. He was well known around there, and so one of the college kids gave him the keys and told him to lock up when he was finished. For hours he just sat underneath the shark tunnel, staring at the beautiful animals that floated above him. They seemed so happy. All John could imagine was the multiple times that he had taken Alex here. The amount of times that they had laid underneath the same tunnel that John was sitting under currently and watched the sharks float about carelessly.

John missed Alexander so much. He saw him everywhere, in every person. He saw pieces of Alexander inside of himself, and God did that kill him. He would never forget Alexander as long as he lived. He would never forget the way that Alexander's eyes had looked like a fire pit whenever he would quarrel with Jefferson. He would never forget the way that Alexander could never seem to stop working. 

They had been a crooked type of love, doomed to a straight line down. They never would have lasted. Alexander and him were too similar, They both were stubborn and argumentative. 

John got up and checked his watch. It was 1:28 in the morning. John got up and said goodnight to the sharks who rolled their eyes down at him as if to acknowledge his presence. He walked out of the aquarium and locked the doors, sliding the keys under the mat just like the person who had given him the keys had said to do.

John got into his car and started driving, lost in thought. He lowered his windows to let in the cool night air and just let his thoughts consume him. His brain had been on autopilot, and somehow decided that Alexander’s apartment was the place to go. All of a sudden, his headlights went over the building as he passed it. 

He could imagine Alexander sitting next to him, laughing about some joke that John had told. His hair was blowing in the wind and he looked at John, eyes crinkling.

It was like it was in slow motion. He could see every hair ebb and flow around Alexander’s face. He could see the curve of Alexander’s neck when his head went back laughing.

“It’s in the past John,” he whispered to himself. Alexander probably hated him now for the hurt that their breakup had caused. He stepped on the gas and drove like hell away from there.

* * *

 

It was the anniversary of when he and John had broken up. Alexander did the opposite of what he normally would have done. Normally, he would have gone out with a few friends and gotten blackout drunk, gone home with someone with a pretty face, then wake up early in the morning and walk shamefully to whoever’s house was closest. 

Tonight, he just locked the door and cried. He had cried for a good hour. He lay for another hour just on the ground, staring at the ceiling numbly. Everything was dark around him. 

Alexander had been laying down for so long, that he lost all concept of time. He didn't care what time it was. Nothing mattered anymore.

Headlights flashed across his window pane and John jumped into his mind. He thought about how they were so similar. John had always known how to push Alexander’s buttons. He wished that John would come back and be there with him. John probably thought the he was still angry. Alexander missed John too much to be mad anymore.

He wished John would come back and be right there, right now. He wished that he had never hung up the phone like he did. He wished he could tell John all of the words that he had never said.

Alexander fell asleep thinking of all of the memories that he had with John. He wished that John would just come back to him and be there.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey~
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! PLease leave comments because I love them so much!
> 
> If you enjoyed this, check out my other fanfictions!
> 
> Have a great day!!


End file.
